Lies
by asada xinon
Summary: kurona nekozuki is a 16 year old girl who love to play basketball. when she join kaijo basketball team she meet kise ryouta and become his partner,will her journey begins? OC X kise ryouta bad sum ; :
1. introduction

Hello everyone this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. My friend black chain of alice help me making this fanfiction soplease enjoy we go to the storythere will be 5 OC and one of them is mine the other is my friend (note: black chain of alice OC name is kurona)

Kurona nekozuki

Hair color: black

Eye color: amethyst

Likes: basketball, cat-stuffs(?)

Dislikes: model/playboy person, annoying person

School: Kaijo

favorite thing: cat kind of stuff

Arayuki shiro

Hair color: white/silver

Eye color: yellowish – gold

Likes: cheese cake, tea , and for some reason porcupines (she said its cute.)

dislikes: insects, vegetables except carots

Facorite thing: glasses (but she didn't want to use it tough, she tought she didn't need it.), and she is in love with her hand phone and camera.

School: kaijo

Xinon asada

hair color: Red

eye color: Red - Blue

likes: teasing people,comic,basketball,music,scissors

dislikes: annoying person

favorite thing: laughingg with her friends

school: seirin

Akira nakano

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: blue

Likes: Riku

Dislikes: Killua

Favourite thing: A fake flower from someone in her past

School: Shuutoku

Kei mikazuki

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Likes: basketball, game, drum

Dislikes: insect

Favourite thing: ?

School: Too gakuen


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter so hope you guys enjoy it

warning: english error,kuroko no basuke its not mine

Chapter 1: meeting

A girl with a long silky black hair with amethyst eyes was seen walking inside the school grounds from the school gate.

"So this is kaijo high..seems boring.." I mumble while i continue to walk.

From there on, a lot of 2nd year and higher up level students, offered the new students their advertisement of their club.

Some students offered it to her, but Kurona just ignore it and ducked the advertisement that pass through her head.

I continue to walk but then, a basket ball hit my head hard.

"OW! That hurts!" I groaned in pain. I lower down my body a bit and pick the basket ball. "... Basketball, huh..?"

Then, a blonde hair boy with a beautiful topaz eyes jogged towards me.

"Ah gomen my hand sliped!" Uttered the blonde boy while smiling bitterly, eyes asking for forgiveness for accidentally hitting her head.

I sighed and throw the ball back to him and it got right to his face.

"OW! Why is it in my face?! You ruin my pretty face!" He faked cry and whine.

I just rolled my eyes and ignore his sarcasm protest. But, he suddenly walk closer to me, and patted my head.

I raise my head a bit that make me stare at his beautiful topaz eyes. He smiling amusingly at me; a striking smile- smirk and narrow his eyes to stare at me knowingly. His stare and smile seems to sparkle full of charisma.

Kurona seems to be mesmerized at both his stare and smile. She can't even move away from that blonde boy.

"For a girl to have that strength, you must be pretty strong." Compliment the blonde boy with a smirk. "Also, you look cute too."

Kurona blush slightly as the blonde boy compliment her. She's to speechless to open her mouth to say something.

"Oi kise don't you dare slack off! Hurry up and return this instant!" a loud shout suddenly was heard, and seems that the new voice was calling that blonde boy to return from where he originally came from.

"Hai!~" he replied back with a louder voice.

"So.. His name is kise, huh.." I muttered under my breath.

"Maybe you should join the basketball club! Because you look like.. Avoiding all the clubs available here." Said Kise as he shrugged the last part.

'How could he know that? Is he the kind of observant-kind of boys?' Kurona wondered with a shrugged

"Bye kitten!~" sang the so-said 'kise' as he ran back to where he came from.

"Wait.. Did he just call me kitten?! I have a name, gosh!" Kurona Grumbled, slight pouting. "I have a name, geez!"

"Kuro-chan..!~" a familiar voice sang and suddenly hug her from behind while beaming widely.

"Ca-can't.. Br-breath.." Kurona breathed harshly, since I she hug her to tight that she almost lack of oxygen.

"Nee, what club did you join" she rub her cheek with mine and that's a bit ticklish.

"None"

"Ehhhh?! Why dont you join the sewing club?"

"Yea right." Kurona rolled her eyes. "I can't sew, remember? I'm not good with art, you idiot."

"I will remember that, ms un-artistic~" teased shiro while poking kurona's cheek and stuck her tongue out.

"Shu-shut up!"

"But, wait basketball?"

"Yep"

"I HEARD THE BASKETBALL CLUB HAS KISE RYOUTA! DID YOU JOIN BECAUSE KISE RYOUTA IS IN THE CLUB?!" She scream right at my ear, her eyes sparkling.

"Don't scream right at my ears, idiot!" I growled back to her which she just laugh it.

'Wait.. Kise? That sounds familiar.. Well whatever' I thought and just like that, I shrugged it away.

"I don't care a damn thing about a model. I hate them, especially their stupid facade. I just care about basketball. Basketball, will always be my thing." I reply her back seriously.

"Such a tsundere desu~" once again, shiro teased kurona back.

"I'm not a tsundere dammit!" I barked while a slight blush creep to my cheeks and again, she laugh at how she love my reaction when she teased me.

"Oh,then hurry up and sign up as the manager!"

"Whoa. Wait. Who said that I want to be the manager?"

"Eh."

"I want to be the player. How can I enjoy basket passionately without playing it for real?" I asked while rising my eyebrows upwards.

"Ok then good luck!"

Shiro pull my wrist and dragged me to the school's gym. As we arrive that, a lot of eyes turn their gaze at us.

Kise, realize that and beam, jogging toward both of us.

"Eh kitten? Are you here to see me pl-"

Before kise finish his sentence, kurona cut immediately, because he realize that kise is a raising model and knows what a model's characteristic.

No wonder he looks familiar.

"No i want to join and btw, stop with that stupid nickname." I said with annoyed tone.

"Oh at last there will be a mana-" the same voice as earlier said with a beam, but kurona cut him, again.

" I want sign up as the player not a manager"

Silence fill the whole gym.

"But girls can't join, right kasamatsu senpai?" Kise suddenly said, blankly.

"Although, I never heard of girls can't join as the player in kaijo" the same voice answered and seems, his name is Kasamatsu and he corrected Kise blankly.

".. Ok. You can join but with one condition." Kasamatsu begin.

"And.. That is?"

"We need to test your strength?"

"Sure why not" kurona smirked

And Kasamatsu reply with a smirk also. He call upon one of the player to play one-on-one with her. But i, asked permission to change my clothes. Kasamatsu agreed and command one of teammates to lead her the way to locker change.

Kise and kasamatsu are both slightly surprise that kurona actually bring a change of sport-clothes.

And shiro answered that for them (since kurona is changing), "Since that girl, take basketball as part of her life, everywhere and anywhere, she will either bring / use her sport-clothes. So any chance of basketball, she will no longer think of anything again and change to that clothes to play."

Kasamatsu just smirk at shiro's answer.

5 minutes has pass and she return. Wearing a plain white shirt with a black jacket and a black knee-length shorts. Her hair tied into a high ponytail.

"I'm ready." Kurona smirk as she wear her black handband.

Arriving to the court, a murmur and whisper was heard. All of players inside just stare at the cool-beauty girl. She just look to cool-beautiful looking and all of them are to amaze at the girl in front of them. Not even the so calm kasamatsu and the popular model kise (that has seen more beautiful girls) could averted their gaze away from the black hair girl

Blush creep to all of them.

Some of the players, lustily look at them, like a tiger waiting their time to attack it's prey

Kasamatsu realize it and clicked his tongue. "All of you, except the regulars and.. Yuzuke (the one appointed to one-on-one with kurona) run 15 laps around the school grounds, NOW!"

All of them, are disappointed but agreed. Some walking slowly so that they could once again look at the girl but was cut when another yell was heard.

"If I see some of you slack off, I'll kick you and all of you needs to do 100 push ups!" Added Kasamatsu with annoyance and of that, all of them leave the gym and start running around the school, leaving only the regulars plush yuzuke and kurona plus shiro.

Shiro just grin widely while kurona sighed after the gym was quieter than before. Walking slowly towards the middle court, smirking. kasamatsu, understand what she meant also get ready in his position with the ball in his right hand, preparing to throw it above.

"So, can we start playing now?"

"With pleasure."

The ball was thrown.

-5 minutes later -

Kurona: 19 boy 1: 5

Everyone jaw drop, except shiro who was grinning and jumping happily for kurona's win. Too shocked to see the score different that was so far. She was one-on-one with a 2nd string player.

'That girl.. Is really something.' Kasamatsu just smirk ash think.

Yuzuke admit defeat and will like to play again against kurona, which she agreed.

She walk to shiro and high five with her but.. Kise suddenly hug her from behind and grin widely. Kurona just blush a bit that a boy hug him.

"That was awesome kitten you are in the first str-" he was cuted because someone kick him

"Don't hug someone so randomly, you idiotic model!"

Shiro was laughing like a crazy person after she see kise being kicked by kasamatsu.

Kise whine in protest to kasamatsu for kicking him. Meanwhile... Kurona was still blushing and cursed something under her breath that made shiro sweat drop.

There, Kasamatsu clap his hand and everyone gather quickly, surrounding his captain to listen what their captain about to announce. Serious eye stare at their captain sharply.

"Ok everyone we will play a minigames. first year VS second year" announced kasamatsu.

Next, kasamatsu announced the first year players, and after that the second year players. But if your names aren't mention, then he schedule the others to do some drills.

The mentioned named gather around the court while the others, do some drills.

"Yay we in the same team ssu lets do our best kitten~" Grin kise in a sing tone and cling to me, like he was a sticky glue.

"I told you not to call me a kitten! I have a name, Kurona Nekozuki! Remember that!" Hissed Kurona in annoyance, her eyes twitched. looks like an imaginary cat ears and cat tail appear and act like an angry kitten who's food is being taken.

"Your name has the word 'cat' and also you look like a cat." Commented kise blankly.

"Yes, I like cats but I have a name and please call me by my name!" Snap Kurona in annoyance.

"Don't want too~" replied kise in a sing-sang tone.

Kurona clench her fist and bit her lower lip to restrain herself for getting berserk.

Then, One of the free-player blow his whistle. He distract my anger and make me gather at the court with all the others. The one who will take the ball from the referee its kasamatsu and kise.

They ready in position and..

The ball was thrown and the whistle blew.

Kise was the one who catch the ball first.

He hit the ball and pass to the running kurona.

Kurona jump and take the ball. She dribble the ball but then she was blocked by moriyama, her senpai.

She try to use some move so that she could pass moriyama. But they just fail.

But, this time, she throw the ball and moriyama seems off guard about it- kurona take the ball from the air and dribble it.

This time, she see kise running and his hands open wide. Means that she needs to throw the ball to him. She quickly throw it to him and continue to run below the hoop.

But when kise is about to shoot, she was guarded by three people.

Kise try to dash but kasamatsu and moriyama act to fast and he fail. I ran behind the caged Kise. He glance from his right that I came to help him, he smirk. He throw the ball to the air in the back with power and Kurona quickly catch it from where she was standing.

Kasamatsu widen his eyes because they lack to guard kurona.

But was too late since she positioned herself to shoot. She bend down her body and jump. She let her hands go that held the ball so that the ball could go in to the basket and..

.. It really went it!

The referee blow his whistle and the first year cheer for their first score. They tackled / high-fived / ruffle to kurona.

But kise, just cling his body to her. "Yatta nee, kurona! Good job making the first score! You really help me back there, you're a great partner!" Kise commented while beaming widely.

This time, strangely kurona didn't push back the clinging kise. But a small blush creep to her face and smile widely, giving him one of her rarest smile. "Arigatou..!"

Immediately, the first year player blush seeing her rare smile. A annoyed vein popped in kasamatsu's head and clenched his fist while gritting his teeth. He try. His best to calm down, restraining his anger.

"Let's continue!" Yelled kasamatsu and get all the attention of the first year and prepare at their station.

"The first year give us a greeting and we should return the favor!" Added kasamatsu as he dribble the ball.

Then, he start to run while dribbling it. He pass it to moriyama and moriyama pass it back to kasamatsu.

Kurona mark kasamatsu and guard him. Not letting him pass at all. Kasamatsu keep changing position and I follow him. Kasamatsu will not her steal the ball.

A smirk appear in her lips.

"Kise! Steal the ball!"

She swap her body and suddenly, kise is facing kasamatsu. Kasamatsu was off guard at it and let kise steal the ball. Kise dash away from kasamatsu, heading to the 2nd year's basket.

"Don't let Kise shoot!" Yell kasamatsu to his team mates.

The 2nd year quickly guard kise, preventing him to shoot. She can't help kise since she was guard by him.

"I'm not letting you help kise." Declare kasamatsu seriously .

"That's fine~ he didn't need my help this time, just look!" Smirk kurona.

Kasamatsu is confused at what does kurona mean but suddenly, he heard a bouncing ball and a whistle blowing.

Kise run to kurona and ruffle her hair. "I did it!"

"That's the ace for you." Replied Kurona calmly.

"But you trust me don't you?~" teased kise, smiling.

"Sh-shut up! Wha-whatever!" kurona stuttered and throw her face away from him, blushing a bit.

After several minutes the first year win the minigame. All the players slap me in the back and patted my head with a grin.

"Nice imouto!"

"That was awesome-ssu!"

"You will be the regular in no time."

"Thanks" I smiled and everyone was stoned seeing that.

Kasamatsu.. Knowing what it mean, once again snap.

"You all.. Go run 25 laps around school except kurona!" kasamatsu yell at them

"Ehh?! Why-"

"If you guys don't shut up and do as what I say, I'll add you 200 push up!" Kasamatsu threatened them.

They freaked out and paled. Quickly did as what kasamatsu order.

"Btw, I must be going now.. And I will leave kuro-chan in the basket team care.." Declare Shiro politely and bow.

Kasamatsu wave his hand. "No need to be so polite. And yes, of course we will took a great care of her." Replied kasamatsu politely.

And just like that, Shiro leave the gym.

"Nee.. Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Yes?"

"Have I been an official member yet?"

"Well, that... you ask the coach." Replied kasamatsu, while closing his eyes.

"That's said.. Where is the coach?" I raised my eyebrows upwards.

"He is maybe planning something or sort.." Shrugged Kasamatsu.

Next, a door open was heard. A fat man around mid-thirties went in with a clip-board in hand. He walk closer to where we are standing.

"Ah, couch." Kasamatsu first speak up.

The coach look around and wonder why was there only two people standing, so where are the others? And, a new figure seems to appear... And it's a girl?

"Where are the others? And who is she?" Asked The coach.

"I gave all the player punishment and she is the new member we just requite, her name is Kurona Nekozuki." Explain kasamatsu.

"Kurona Nekozuki. Please take a good care of me." I said seriously and offer my hands so that we can handshake and he take it.

"Have you test her strength, kasamatsu?"

"Yes, sir. She beats a 2nd bench player with a score of 19-5. And she seems to be a good support to Kise." Answered Kasamatsu.

The coach hummed and cross his hand. "Well then, I will offer her an immediate position in the first bench if she shows me a good play." Decided the coach.

"How do we suppose to show you then?" Kasamatsu arched his eyebrows.

"In two days to come, I decide to have a practice-match with a new school, Seirin that's it." Answered the coach smirking.

"I'll do my best, sir!" Kurona reply, smirking.

The coach nodded.

Then, one by one, all the members came inside the gym.

"Everyone, gather around!" Yelled Kasamatsu and everyone gather, listening to what kasamatsu about to announce.

"In the next 2 days, we have a practice-match with seirin!" Announced kasamatsu.

"Eh? Seirin? Yay! Kurokocchi will come visit!" kise squeal and jump like an idiot who just got a very great present. The next thing happen is that a feet landed at his head.

"Dont act like a child!" Kasamatsu groaned, annoyed.

"Kurokocchi? Who is that?" Kurona asked both kasamatsu and kise in confusion as she arched her eyebrows.

"He is my ex teammate and my ex personal instructor in teiko-ssu!" Answered Kise excitedly, with an imaginary dog ears and dog tail wagging and a flowers as the background

Appeared.

"Damn. He is like a dog..." Both kurona and kasamatsu thought together while both of them sweat dropped heavily.

"Nee Kitten, accompany me to seirin now, okay? C'mon!" Exclaimed Kise happily and pull my wrist.

He didn't bother to change his clothes and just drag both himself and kurona outside the gym.

"He-hey! Who said that I want to accompany you to seirin! Wait for a second, you happy-go-lucky idiot!" I protested in annoy but still run behind him. He still pull my wrist.

Kurona bet their captain will add more exercise and she BLAME that to kise. She is gonna kill Kise after this.

"OI! KISE COME BACK HERE THIS! HOI!" Yelled Kasamatsu angrily. But Kise ignore his captain angry shouting and keep running outside the school grounds.

But, kobori calm him down by tapping kasamatsu's shoulder. "Well, just let both of the be and add their menus." Calmly kobori stated and that sucessfully calm kasamatsu a bit. Although, an angry popped still hasn't dissapear from the captain's head.

Kasamatsu just sigh heavily. "Really, skipping practice.."

-Meanwhile in seirin-

"We have a practice match againts kaijo 2 days so get ready" A brunette 2nd year girl, Riko Aida, seirin's coach excitedly announced.

"K-kaijo?! I heard they got kise ryouta from the generation of miracles!" Said Fukuda, a first year new member, surprise.

"Hey! It's fun facing an strong team, rather than the weak one!" Excitedly a red-black boy said, with boiling blood flowing through his veins, kagami taiga his name is.

"I'm fired up..!" Kagami said and ruffle Kuroko tetsuya's, his 'shadow' hair and a certain other red-hair girl, name Xinon.

"I dont feel anything" hyuuga sweatdrop as he thought to himself.

"Kagami-kun, please don't do that." Kuroko stated with an annoyed tone and a blank stare as he push away kagami's hand that ruffle his hair.

"Kagami! please do that again it feels nice!" Xinon grin, completely the opposite of kuroko and kagami continue to do so.

Riko clap her hands 3 times to get attention of her team mates.

"Okay guys! Calm down and let's continue with our pr-"

"KYAAA!"

A loud squealing voice of girls was suddenly heard inside the gym.

"What the hell a bunch of girls gather here?!" Scowled Hyuuga, seirin's captain in a very annoyed voice.

"Ah gomen, gomen can you guys give us 5 more minutes.." Kise request as he distribute his signature to his fangirls.

'That's why I hate models.' Scoffed kurona in annoyance of the loud squealing of this and that.

"Kiseki no sedai Kise ryouta.. What the hell is he doing here?" Mummbled both Riko and Hyuuga.

"Kise."

"Yes kitten?"

"Hurry up and finish that up. You're disturbing Seirin's practice." Snap Kurona, who is seating in the stage, crossing her arms and leg, with a very annoyed tone.

"And also, When we get back to kaijo.. I will kill you." She added while she hissed.

"Hai~ hai~"

5 minutes have passed and all his fangirls were requested to go back to the school. Finally, the gym calm downs.

"Nice too see you again, Kise-kun." Calmy Kuroko greeted kise while nodding.

Kurona jolted in suprise for a second and widen her eyes, 'when did he..?' Thought her.

"Kurokocchi! It's good to see you here!~" Sing Kise in a childish tone.

"Kiseki no Sedai Kise Ryouta.. What are you doing is Seirin?" Asked Riko.

"Ah, it's nothing special. It's just a silly, annoying case. He just want too see his kurokocchi." Asnwered a very annoyed Kurona, as she jump slighlt down from the stage and walk beside to kise. She was stared by all the seirin's member as she walk beside kise.

"Kise-kun, if that's so, I will want to ask you to leave." Stated Kuroko bluntly, receiving a sweat-drop from all the seirin members.

Kise fakely cry over-reactingly. "Kurokocchi is so mean~ Kitten is also so mean~" whine kise.

An annoy vein popped in kurona's head and step hardly on Kise's left foot.

"ITTE! Hidoi-ssu.. Kitten~ what are you doing to a model's leg?" Kise cried because of his hurting left leg.

"Kise, I will be as harsh as kasamatsu-senpai to watch over you. So becareful. And I don't give a damn about hurting a model's beautiful leg. You're just the same as us." Snap kurona dangerously receiving a thumb-up from all the seirin member.

"Kuro-chan?" A red headed girl suddenly appeared from the crowd of the member with a familiar voice.

"Xinon?"

"Good to see you again, Kuro!" Grin her and hug the annoyed kurona.

"Yeah, it's the same here. And never thought you enrolled to seirin." Kurona smiled back.

"Who is that.. Xinon-chan/Kitten?" Asked both Riko and Kise at the same time.

"Ah, this is my best friend, Xinon. We often play together." Asnwered Kurona to Kise.

"This is my best friend, kuro-chan desu!~ and yes, we often play together!~" Sing Xinon, still stick on kurona.

"Never thought Kise-kun will brought someone as his partner." Kuroko quietly said to himself, which both kurona and kise just arched his eyebrows while looking to kuroko.

"But.. We are enemies at the court. I will not go easy on you. So just wait" smirked xinon challengingly.

"I will ask for the same." I smirk challengingly back.

"Let's me again, at the court!" Declare both of us at unison.

"Ok lets go back kitt-!"

Kise is about to grab my hand but, his instinct quickly catch the flying ball, thrown in their direction.

"Kagami-kun!" Shouted all the seirin member (except kagami and kuroko) at unison.

"Kiseki no sedai Kise Ryouta, one-one-one with me." Smirked kagami, fired up!

"I must say thank to you that I can show my skills." Kise smirked back and run under the hoops, kagami guard him.

"Damn, show-off bastard." Muttered kurona under her breath while shaking her head.

Kise do a fake jump and kagami who is late to steal the ball, let kise do a 3 times turn and shoot the ball in to the basket when he just get down from his jump.

Kagami glare deeply at kise and kise just returned his glare with an confident smirk.

"Kise, if you're done the hurry up. Really, you're disturbing their practice plus you make a giant fuss with your fans in the gym plus you pissed that guy by showing off your skills! Can you do better not to make a lot of troubles for others?" Scolded a scowling Kurona.

Kise grin cheekily and and pinched both kurona's cheek. "Eh~ is Kitten worrying about my well being?~" smirk kise, still pinching her cheek.

"Kitten?" Xinon sweatdrop upon hearing at kurona's nickname.

"It-itte! Itte! Lyet gnyo! (Let go)!" Protest kurona and pinch kise's arm slightly so he could release he pinching.

"Ouch! Now it's my turn to be hurt!" Kise once again cry fakely.

The seirin members (excluding kuroko) just sweat drop, looking at the scene in front them. They still to confused of the kise playing basket and the loud, crybaby, spoiled, kise. On the other hand, kuroko just stare blankly at them.

"You really never change, kise-kun."

Kise just smirk hearing that.

"Okay kitten, we need to go now! See you in the next 2 days, seirin no minna!" Said kise while waving his hand and had already walk outside the gym first.

"I agree so and sorry for interrupting your practice. Thank you for having us and excuse us." Kurona calmly said.

"See you later, kurona" smirked xinon.

"See you again, in the court, Xinon- no, everyone from seirin."

Just like that, Kurona follow kise, leaving the serin school ground heading back to their gym.

Seirin continue their interrupted practice.

Well, know, both kurona and kise must prepare themselves to face their berserk captain, accomplishing the extra menus given.

sorry for the short chapter, did you guys like it? review please! *puppy eye*


	3. Chapter 2

The day has come,the practice match between seirin and kaijo. Seirin just arrive at kaijo.

They were amazed at how big the school size it. Kaijo's school are way bigger compare to their school.

kagami was yawning loudly. Stretching his hands upwards and a black bag under was seen under his eyes.

"why do you look so tired kagami kun?" Asked kuroko with his usual poker face

"I was too exited that i cant sleep"

"What are you a child that go to a field trip?" Xinon smirked at kagami while kagami scowl

"Kurokocchi!" A familiar voice calling for kuroko and that will be kise the idiotic model with kurona- forced to tag along.

Kurona, show an irritate face to Kise and bit her lips, to prevent letting her anger out.

"Kurona ohayou~" xinon greet kuro with a smile, interrupting the kurona-who-almost-gone-berserk.

"Ohayou, xinon!" Replied Kurona who quickly switch from scowling to a small smile. "finaly this day has come nee~" kurona added and receive a enthusiast nod from xinon.

"let me guide you to the gym" kurona offered and guide seirin to the gym while kise is jumping like a kid, beside kurona with a smirk plastered on his face. When they got there kaijo's coach walk toward them.

"Where is the coach?" Kaijo's coach asked

"Here" riko raised her hand

"I thought you are the manager, oh kise!"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing your uniform you are the strongest player! Seirin will lose if we put you there" exclaimed the kaijo's coach and make seirin furious for kaijo's coach looking down on them.

"Ehh? But-"

While kise and the coach argue riko is spreading dark aura and give a signal to the seirin's member and make them shivered.

"How dare he make fun of us.." Mumbled hyuuga under his breath.

"Khu khu khu.. I think i want to throw a scissor to that fat guy.." Xinon laugh evilly as spread a dark aura while she played with her scissor.

Kurona and kise both apologize to the seirin's and ask them to impressed the coach to let kise in.

"Ok lets start the match!"

The team line up in the middle of the court and the referee throw the ball

"Nee kuro chan" xinon started as she guard kurona.

"Yes?" Replied kurona as she was on guard.

"I know you are strong and you always beat me in the past but.. Now time changed and I'm gonna crushed you." xinon smirked

"Just try" kurona smirk

kasamatsu got the ball then kuroko steal it and pass it to kagami,kagami run to the ring but blocked by kasamatsu then xinon run and kagami pass it to her and xinon shoot

It goes in..

After that kagami dunk the ball and the ring break

"Pfft- now we can use the whole place"

Xinon hold her laugh while kagami and kuroko apologize to furious kaijo coach

Finaly they use the whole court and kise is in the game. Kagami drible the ball but kise steal it and pass it kurona and she run to the ring and pass through the defense but sudently xinon is beside her and steal the ball, kurona eyes widened while xinon is dribling the ball and shoot underRing.

"Seirin give us a quite greeting we should return the favor,come on!" Kasamatsu yell

'This is the first time xinon catch up ny speed.. I guess she improved' kurona mumbled. kaijo is fired up and catch up seirin, after several minutes kaijo got 95 and seirin got 80.

Kurona look at xinon and she frozed xinon eyes look so serious and her strength improved. Kurona got the ball and she is ready to shoot

And xinon block her and steal the ball and pass it to kagami

"What-"

"I will not lose kuro chan"

Kurona run towards kagami and mark him kagami is having a hard time braking free from kurona she slap the ball and pass it to kise, kagami turn around and his arm hiting kurona Accidentally.

Kurona fall to floor with his head bleeding.

"Time out!"

"Kitten/kurochan!" Xinon and kise run toward kurona, who is holding her bleeding head.

"Kurona!/Imouto!" Shouted the others kaijo members.

"It's ok.. I'm fine.. Don't worry about me.." Kurona show a small reassuring smile as she slowly try to raise her body.

Kurona's vision become blurry and she has a hard time to strength herself to keep opening her eyes. Then, she collapse and luckily, kise catch her on time.

Kurona is unconscious.

"Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan!" Exclaimed xinon with a complete of worried look.

"Bring the first aid kit now!" Ordered kasamatsu to the players at the benched.

Kise carry kurona bridal style to the bench. Placing her behind the bench. The he walked again to the court with a dark, serious eyes, glaring at kagami.

The players treated kurona's injuries. Wiping the flowing blood with a wet towel. When it's clean, they wrap the injured head with bandage. They finish treating her and

"Kagami.." Xinon call kagami with a dark aura

"Y-yes?"

"Can i push you till you fall from a cliff and died?" Xinon smiled darkly and everyone from seirin freaked out. That Bakagami has awaken the shinigami! The kaijo's, just sweat drop.

"O-oi..! Th-that's.. An accident!" Stammered the pale Kagami.

"... Xi-xinon-chan.. Ple-please.. Don't kill kagami-kun.. We need him" sweat-dropped Riko.

Kaijo's team was the one holding the ball now. Kasamatsu, was dribbling the ball slowly yet.. There was something behind it.

"...You hurt our team Kurona... Will pay the consequences!" Stated kasamatsu darkly as he stared at seirin.

All the kaijo's follow their captain expression. Glaring darkly at them. The seirin just stare back at them, with full seriousness.

"... Minna-san be careful, kise-kun is more serious than before." Remind kuroko to their team mates.

"...I'm burning with fire! Bring it on!" Accept kagami, eye full of fire!

The game continued with a member changed the injured kurona. Then in, the middle of the game, kurona is finally awake.

"Ah, imouto, seems that you're awake." Softly speak one of the benched-members.

"Ah, yes, yes I'm." Kurona answered.

The kaijo's coached realize that kurona is awake.

"kurona-san, are you fine now?" Asked him.

"Yes I am, and please put me back to the court." I said to the coach and he nodded.

He walked to the judges and they blew the whistle.

"Kaijo member, changed!"

Kurona walked inside the court and receive a relief look from the Kaijo's member and xinon.

"Kuro-chan! You're fine!" Exclaim Xinon.

"Kitten! You're fine!" Exclaimed Kise.

"Yes I'm am and I'm back. Sorry for the wait, minna! Let's continue" Kurona said as she nodded her head.

Thus, the game finally continued with the atmosphere more intense from before.

The game still continued and the time is enough for kurona to shoot their last point.

Xinon is dribling the ball and ready to shoot but kuro steal the ball and pass it to kasamatsu but kasamatsu is blocked by hyuuga. he pass it to kise again and he dunk it

100 - 95 kaijo win!

"WE DID IT!"

"Yay kitten we win ssu!" Kise hug kurona from behind and kurona blushed

"Stop hugging me you idiot model"

"Its your win tsundere chan" xinon smirked and wink at kurona

"IM NOT A TSUNDERE!" Kurona yelled

"And by the way.. YUKI CHAN!" Xinon screamed at yukio when they heard 'yuki chan' they started to laugh

"I told you to stop call me that!" Kasamatsu pissed

"Then should i call you.. Yukio kun?" Xinon smirked and kasamatsu blushed

"Thats better than before.."

"Kasamatsu sempai is blushing ssu!"

"Shut up kise!"

"Then see you next time kuro chan, kise,yukio kun." Said xinon and leave with the seirin team.

"Bye" kurona waved her hand

Meanwhile after the seirin member left, kise washed his face and a tall green haired man with a toy frog came to him

"Midorimacchi?"

"I see you win againts seirin"

"Yeah ssu and i see you still taping your finger and bought that lucky item ssu"

"Of course nanodayo thats why my shoot never miss" when he finish saying that a ball hit his lucky item and the toy frog broke

"Oh thanks godness it didnt hit you ssu!"

"Kerosuke!"

"Kerosuke?"

"KEROSUKE!" Midorima gloomed and a scream was heard

"SHIN CHAN WHY DID YOU-" before the person finish what wil he saying shiro that popped from nowhere, tackle him

"TAKAO KUN!"

"Shiro chan?!"

"I saw you when you enter here and i run and tackle you and what wrong with the megane boy?" Shiro came to midorima and take his glasses off

"My megane!"

"Takao kun! catch!" Shiro throw the megane to takao and takao catch it now they playing catch

"Hee..." Kise just sweatdrop

Kurona, suddenly popped out from nowhere and shout, "shiro?! What are you doing?!"

"Eh? I'm hugging Takao-kun, my childhood friend." Shiro replied blankly.

"No that I mean! What are you doing behind the gym?!" I corrected.

"Well, I'm here to signed up as the manager."

"The hell are you thinking?!" Shout kurona back.

"Well, the sewing club is so boring and too easy~ so I switch club to be the manager of the basketball club! So that I could watch over Kuro-chan!" Shiro told kuro as she grin.

"..just let go of your childhood friend. That green-haired boy couldn't leave because of you." I said as I sweat drop.

She did what I told her too and we see that the midorima was complaining to takao as they leave the school ground. With shiro waving her hands at takao, kise sweat-dropping and kurona, face-palming.

"...this day, couldn't be weirder than ever.."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: past

The day after Shiro joined the club, The club was becoming more noisy and livelier.

Now, Shiro has forced Kurona to eat in the rooftop together with Kise and Kasamatsu. Which Kurona was still grumbling and even snap at Kise for he was talking how tired he was of his modeling job. Kise replied kurona's snapping with his whining and irritates both Kasamatsu and Kurona.

Shiro heaved a sigh when they almost start to snap each other and break it by askinga question to Kasamatsu.

"Btw, Kasamatsu senpai.." Shiro started.

"Hmm?" Kasamatsu arched his eyebrows as Shiro called his name.

"I was wondering how did you know xinon?" Trailed off shiro as she eat her food.

"I was curious about that too" Kurona suddenly popped in.

"And she called senpai Yuki chan-ssu..~" Added Kise and was receive a punch in the head from Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu heaved a sighed and decide to tell them. "…She is my childhood friend."

"How did you meet her- ssu?" Asked Kise who suddenly became curious.

"Tell us please" Plead Shiro in her puppy face.

"Ok ,ok when i was in first grade i play basketball in the basketball court near a park i like it there because is peacefull. But one day.."

**-flash back-**

"This world is boring.. Is there any interesting things here?" Xinon mumbled as tak a nap under a big oak tree in the peaceful park. she wake up and sit while stretching her body but suddenly a basketball hit her head.

"..am i dead already?" Xinon mumbled while staring at the clear blue sky

"Ah, sorry the ball missed from the rink and hit your head" A dark haired teenager apologize.

"You almost make me amnesia! " xinon sighed "..wait..you play basketball?"

"Yes" the teenager shortly answered and a smirk plastered on Xinon's lips.

"Then.. One on one?" Offered Xinon challengingly.

"No problem." Replied Kasamatsu calmly.

Then they start to play one on one but the victory goes to Kasamatsu.

"Again!" Xinon scoffed as she wipe her sweat and take a very deep breath. She has really lose a lot energy and almost finished it up.

"What- its almost late now. We better go home now." Suggested The teenager.

"At least introduce yourself" Xinon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right sorry. I am kasamatsu yukio." Kasamatsu introduce himself

"Xinon asada. Shall we play again in school? " xinon smirked

"With pleasure." Nodded Kasamatsu enthusiastically.

**-end of flash back" **

"And we always play basketball together but when we enter high school we never play again." Added Kasamatsu.

"Souka-ssu Xinoncchi sound diferent but never mind that… how about you shirocchi?"

"Me?" Shiro blinked and still continue eating her lunch.

"You and that takao guy ssu"

"Ohh yes, right! he is my childhood friend too!" Shiro grinned

"Tell us how did you meet him"

"Ok~ well.."

**-flash back- **

"Shiro this is my friend child takao kazunari. Be nice to him" shiro mother smiled to me as she released her grip on the black hair, cheerful boy.

"Ok okaa-san!" Nodded Shiro happily and come closer to Takao.

"Nee, Shiro-chan what should we play?" Asked Takao excitedly.

"Hmm.. I don't know" shiro answered blankly and takao just sweat dropped.

"Then how about uf we.. play basketball!" Takao cheerfully said.

"Ok!"

**-end of flash back- **

"He sound the same like now." kurona sweat drop.

And just like that, they all just continue they're lunch


	5. Chapter 4

Hello readers sorry for the very very very VERY late update something happened so i will say sorry. And thank you for the one who follow and favorite this story im very happy! I almost died of happiness /slap okay enough chit chat and lets read~

Chapter 4: training camp

"OK ,guys! Tomorow we'll have a training camp at the beach!" Kasamatsu anounced, earning excited replies from the others,while Kurona just sighed ,when sudennly Kise hugged her from behind.

"Yay~ Finaly I can see kitten wearing a swim suit~" He said cheerfully, hugging Kurona tighter than before. Kaijou's members just sweat-dropped when they heard that, while Kurona? She punched Kise right on his tummy.

"ITTAI SSU!"

"Pervert."Sneered Kurona, pissed off, and Kasamatsu continued,

"Remember to bring your things and we meet at 6 o'clock."

"Yes sir!"

In the next morning Kaijo team arived at the beach. When they went in they saw the Seirin team is in the beach playing basketball ,then a familiar red haired girl running towards them with just wearing a long black jacket.

"Kuro-chan! I dont know if you go here!"

"Me too and the other Seirin is here! Huh?"

"Hoii! Shin-chan~ Let's go swimming!" A familiar voice come from nowhere.

"Takao-kun?"

"Shiro-chan! You are here too!"

"What? The white haired girl is here too? How annoying -nanodayo.."

"That so mean, you four eyed tsundere."

"Pfft-"

"Hey! Who do you called four eyed tsundere?"

Thus, the two of them fights when Riko came to the Kaijo team.

"I see Kaijo and Shuutoku is here already." Riko smirked

"Already?" Xinon and Kuro asked, confused.

"I planned to have a minigames with Kaijo and Shutoku for fun! And~ I have the partner list, you and your partner will sleep in the same room too!" Riko smiled.

"WHAT?!" All team screamed and sweat drop when they heard that, but the scream was cutted after a blonde girl came.

"Sorry I'm late..Oh, Takao-kun ,Mido-kun you are here."

"You are very late nanodayo .How come?"

"I woke up late,hehe.. Sorry." She grinned.

"Akira you are so stupid nanodayo."

"So mean! Ah Kise-kun you are here too?"

"Akiracchi! Yes I'm here too, for the practice."

"Oh souka."

"Ok ok enough chit chat here is the partner list"

Akira - Kagami

Kuro - Kise

Xinon - Kasamatsu

Shiro - Takao

Midorima - Kuroko

"Why I'm with Kuroko,nanodayo?"

"Yay! I'm with takao kun!"

"I'm with.. Yuki-chan?"

"Horay! I'm with kitten -ssu!"

"..I'm with that annoying blonde?"

"Calm down Kuro-chan~ Kise have a good part too~"

"He is annoying Aki-chan! I prever being partner with you then him!" Kuro screeched, stressed out while akira calm her down.

"Ok ,the first minigame is steal it or lost!"

"What is that?" Kagami asked.

"You have to carry your partner on your shoulder and search for you target to steal they're head band, the most team who got a lot of head band wins"

"Heh,that sounds interesting" xinon smirked

"Ok now start"

They all carying their partner and find a target,kuro alread steals 2 headband, while the other is still searching

"You are so light"

"Of course im not heavy im slim" akira grined then her head band being stolen by xinon from behind

"Sorry akira and kagami this is a game so i wont lose ja nee come on yuki chan to the next target!" She comand kasamatsu like her horse

"Im not your horse xinon and stop calling me that!"Kasamatsu groaned

"Habbit~" xinon say it bluntly

"You never change huh"he sighed

Meanwhile Kise and Kurona is still searching for target then they meet Kasamatsu and Xinon.

"Oh~ Finaly we meet Kuro-chan and happy go lucky blonde."

"I'm Kise ssu!"

"Nevermind, now you are the final person to take~"

Kuro and Xinon tries to take they're head band but.. Both end up even.

"Next minigame is... You have to carry your partner and run to that finish line!" Riko smirked; the finish line is in miles away- she seems like to torture them.

"What the.. The finish line is miles away!"

"This will improve your physics~ now get ready!"

"Hold on tight ,Shiro-chan!" Takao grinned, Shiro blushed in respond ;and Takao start to run faster then the others.

"EEEH, I dont want to lose too -ssu! Kitten hold me tight!"

"Why should I-" Kurona hissed, Kise ignored it and started to run faster than Takao. Kurona was caught on suprised and start to hold him tight.

"THIS IS TO FAST AND SO SUDDEN, KISE!" Kurona cried, panicked.

"I told you to hold me tight in the first place ssu~" Kise cheered, happy because Kurona hold him tight. While kasamatsu behind Kise right now.

"Sugoii Kise! Your speed is a match to a cheetah!" Xinon complimented, amazed by his speed and she's holding her laughter when she look Kurona face.

"D-dont laugh Xinon-chan!" Kurona groaned.

"But your face its funny!"

Kasamatsu growled, "Ugh.. I don't want to lose to this stupid blonde so.. Xinon hang on tight."

"Okay~"

Xinon held Kasamatsu tight , he then began to use his drive and passed Kise. Kise who didnt want to lose to the other team puffed his cheek in annoyance. He glared at Kasamatsu childishly and started to run faster than before. Kurona shrieked at the sudden change of speed, started to shout at Kise to slow down. "This is just a game, Kise! Slow down!"

Ignoring his 'kitten' protest, he grinned as he passed his senpai who glared at him, annoyed. "Damn you, Kise!" Kasamatsu growled, started to run as fast as he could. After minutes, the game finished with both tied on the first place.

"This is... The first time..I..get very tired.." Kasamatsu huffed.

"Agree -ssu.."

"... That's because you both ran like mad chickens." Kurona growled, while giving Kise a bottle of mineral water which he accept gratefully.

"And the end we're tied." Xinon giggled while she gave Kasamatsu a towel.

"Its almost night." Riko noted, looking at the darkening sky, "let's go to the inn and take a rest. Me and Bakagami will cook." Riko grinned at the exhausted athletes.

"Ukh... Why should I cook too?" Kagami asked, tilted his head, looking like an idiot as always.

"Kagami..Do you want us to die?" Hyuuga glared at Kagami.

"Oh,right.. I forgot about that." Kagami growled and followed Riko to the kitchen and the other goes to they're room to put they're things and take a bath.

-in the girls bathroom-

"How relaxing," Shiro mumbled comfortably while closing her eyes in the bathtub.

"Shiro, you sound like an old lady ya' know." Kuro sneered teasingly.

"Oh, yeah." She continued, glanced at Akira, "do you know Kise, Aki?"

"Wait... Kuro, you don't know?" Xinon tilted her head while Akira was taking her shampo.

"About what?"

"Akira is Kise's cousin that's why she look like him." Xinon answered with straight face.

"WHATTTTT?!"

"Oh... I forgot to tell Kuro, sowwy~" Akira winked childishly at Kuro.

"I missed a bunch of information, huh?"

After the bath, Kuro went to her room and stood infront of the door. She raised an eyebrow as she saw a certain blonde who sat like an obedient dog with swaying his imaginary tail and ear.

"...What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you -ssu~"

"Why are you 'waiting for me'?"

"I want to sleep with you, kitten... And I'm tired -ssu~ And it's cold at night." He said with glittery pleading eyes.

"Sleep by yourself. And use the blanket to warm yourself." Kuro sighed at the blonde's childish affair.

"Hidoi -ssu!" He whined in respond with his crocodile tears.

In shiro and takao room..

"Almost make it.. NOO! I ALMOST MAKE IT!" Shiro whined.

"Fufufu you will never win againts me, Shiro-chan~" Takao laughed.

"One more time! There's no way I'm always lost when I play m*rio c**t!" Shiro whined and almost throw her NDS.

In Kagami and Akira room..

"Steady.. Steady.. Yay~ It didn't fall!" Akira cheered, "Your turn Midorima-kun."

"Ok." Midorima took the small box but the tower fall.

"YAY I WIN!" Akira jumping like a kid that just got a candy.

"What..? I lost again? Ughh, I always lost when I play UN*." Midorima groaned.

"Hooray~" Now Akira rolling on the floor. Kuroko looked at them without a shed of emotion.

Meanwhile in Xinon and Kasamatsu room.

Silence..

...

...

...

"I chose blue."

"I win, my last card is blue~" Xinon smirked

"Why are you so good at UN*?" Kasamatsu sighed.

"Dont know maybe its my destiny."

"Why are you so good at playing cards but not in basketball?" Kasamatsu smirked.

"At least I'm trying." Xinon shuffled the cards again.

When the coach and Kagami finished cooking they go to the dining room and Xinon starts to talk.

"..Is it poisoned?"

"OF COURS NOT!"

"I'm just kidding."

"The food..it's poisonlicious."

"Stop it, Izuki"

They started to eat then Riko anounced something

"Nee~ I've planned something intresting~"

"What is it, coach?" Kuroko asked.

"After this we will have..bravery test~" Right after she said that, Kagami choke to death.

"Kagami- kun don't tell me you are afraid.."

"I'm not!"

"Oh really?" Xinon smirked "Then I think you can see this~" Xinon opened her phone and showed kagami a picture ...And he fell from the chair.

"Xinon-chan...What is that?" Akira asked, Xinon just smirked and Kasamatsu just sweat-dropped.

"Akira, it's better to not know if she smirked like that. It's must be something scary." Kasamatsu explained.

"D..don't look at her phone..She will show you a ghost picture..."

"See you **ARE** scared Kagami-kun.." Kuroko said with his monotone voice while continued to eat. When they've done eating, they followed Riko to the place where she planned the event its was a forest and there's a bunch of diferent path.

"Ok, the owner of this inn accept my request to scare all of you, you will go there with your partner if you survived you'll win. Understand?"

"Yes!" They all answered.

"Now start!"

They're went into the forest Kagami was trembling while Akira holding her laughter,Shiro was almost crying and she was hugging Takao's hand while Takao was holding his laughter too, Kurona was hiding her fear. Kuroko walk normaly with Midorima holding a knife **(Midorima's lucky item is toy knife)** And Xinon.. She was excited while Kasamatsu looked at her, confused why she looked so calm.

"BOO!"

"GYAAA!" Kagami was scared to death when the workers from the inn suprise him and Akira just suprised a little.

"Give me..your eyes..." The girl worker wear a fake blood and looked so scary.

"T-Takao kun.." Shiro whimpered, almost crying and Takao start to carried her and run like his life is in dangerous.

"Khu khu khu I will eat your br-" The worker didn't finish the line when he looked at Midorima with his lucky item.

"What's with the knife?"

"It's my lucky item nanodayo."

"And where is your partner?"

"Ano.."

"?"

"I'm right here.." Kuroko appear from nowhere with a flashlight he looked like a real ghost and the workers almost got a heart attack and ran away instead.

Kurona was looking around if there any suprise attack while Kise was so happy because he is imagining Kurona will got scared and hug him tightly.

"Let..me..eat..you.." A bloody person appeared, surprising Kurona who looked like she's broke in tears in any second. Kise frowned and flicked the 'ghost' while Kurona hugged him tightly out of reflect. In the contact, Kise blushed deeply while caressing Kurona's black hair softly.

"Kitten.."

"K..Kise-kun.." Kurona whimpered, her face all pale and red in embarrassment, sweaty in fear.

"Yes, Kitten?"

"L..Lets get out of here fast..P..please?" Kurona pleaded, stared at Kise while she still hugged him with teary eyes. Now, imagine the scene with Kise's **'heart'** being stabbed with **'cupid's love arrow'.**

"OK -SSU!" In an instand boost, Kise carried kuro bridal style and ran to the finish line.

Meanwhile Kasamatsu and Xinon calmly walked, sudennly a worker appeared from nowhere trying to scare them, but he failed. Kasamatsu just stared him with his bored face and Xinon, she looked scary. Her eyes glows in the dark night, and she smirked while holding her phone. The worker got a goosebump when he saw Xinon.

"Why aren't you guys scared?"

"You dont look so scary." Kasamatsu replied it, bored.

Xinon flip her phone and open a picture and give it to the worker,when the worker saw the picture his eyes widened and ran away while screaming like a girl.

"You let him see that ghost picture aren't you..."

"Yessu~"

Riko waiting in the finish line with the other team and then Akira appeared with an almost crying Kagami, then Midorima and Kuroko with their innocent face. 2 minutes later Kasamatsu and Xinon reached the finish line while Xinon laughed when she remember the worker scream like a girl and finaly.. Kise and kurona appeared, Kurona still carried by kise and she was sniffing.

"What happen to Kurona?" Asked riko.

"She's cried when she saw a ghost."

"I must take a picture of her." Xinon flipped her phone and snapped a picture of Kurona. The other Kaijo team was blushed seeing kurona crying... While Kuroko guessed a wild guess that tomorow, Kurona will yell at Xinon.

-author note-

Hello the very stupid author is here that is for chapter 4 chapter 5 and 6 will be update soon and there will be special chapter about shiro birthday i know its very late shiro but blame someone you know in real life /oi. And dont forget to review~ it will make me more happy~ oh and i want to say thank you to** Black Chain Of Alice** And** Aria_Hanatsuki** for revising my fan fiction dont forget to read their fanfiction~


End file.
